War of the Loud House
by Youthintruth
Summary: this is the works of Youthintruth and the loud house mixed together in a fanfiction. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

War, that's the word people use when they see them. The men and wemon who fight the beast that roamed the earth amongst human. We zoom in on the loud house were as the name was loud and crazy, luna was playing music while everyone was doing their own crazy thing until they all herd a huge boom coming outside. All the loud children ran to the livingroom and looked out the window to see and a dropship landing with a figure of male resembles with all black combat ready suit which was combat boots and army ACU wear but with a hood, a reaper mask on his face and two chained syphs on his back. He walked out the dropship and looked up which confused the kids until they heard a loud screech, to which under the man's masked he smiled and pullpulled out his weapons. lincoln and his sisters knew this person from the news, he was known for killing beast with elemental powers they and most humans control.

"Man we're gonna watch the one and only reaper fight a beast, this is so cool." Lincoln excitlied said making everyone shush him. Another screech was herd and a huge lizard like beast with six arms, sharp claws and ice all round it and a sharp tail landed on the ground hard. It rushed the reaper but he blocked it with ease looking around making sure he had enough room to play around with the beast. He grabbed the beast tighter and flung it on its back tearing one of its wings, this caused the kids to all yell and get excited but Lincoln left through to back of the house to get a better look. He was on the side of the house out of his sisters view but was close enough to fell the heat if the fight which was clearly onesided. The beast caught a smell of something that it could use to run away and looked around to see a white haired boy, this gave him a slap in the face forgetting about the man infornt of it.

Lincoln's room of view

' Wow he's beating the shit out of that thing without even breaking a sweat' Lincoln thought while still hiding even though both the beast and now the man look at him but still fighting. The beast's tail fired ice shards at Lincoln to which his sisters saw and screemed at what they was coming... **TING TING TING TING TING** **TING TING TING TING**. They look up to see the reaper infornt of their brother blocking all the ice with his syphs with ease. He had fire in his eyes as he took a deep breath and roared with fire coming out of his mouth and effecting his syphs to have fire to but the only thing off was what he was famous for, his black flames.

The beast stop and tried to run away but was caught by one of the man's chains and the other one cutting both of its wings off. The man showed rage at the beast for attacking someone who couldn't fight back and this lead to the man beating the beast to a bloody bloody near death. The no longer winged beast screeched in pain knowing his death was coming and crawled away trying to live bit it's body was burned and it laid their dead. The man turned around and looked at the boy with a smile only to be shocked in horror when he was the boy missing eye and arm. The reaper acted fast seeing the ten girls and two parents rush out the house in a crying mess, he then had red golden flames on his hands and rubbed them together placing them on Lincolns injuries and healing them. This lead to Rita running up to them pushing the man out of the way to check on her only son, and Lynn Sr to walk over to the man thanking him for what he did but stopped when he realized Lincoln was out cold.

In Lincolns head

Lincoln was in a dry waistland ingulffed in flames which he saw a large figure over him making him look up. What he saw shocked him in in fear and interest as he saw a dragon with black scales looking at him with as much interest as he did it. " Hey there buddy...ummm... do you know where I am?" The dragon did nothing to him as Lincoln looked around again and back to the dragon, then it open it's eyes for a second a flames covered Lincolns body buy didn't burn or hurt him in any way. In fact it started to change his body with eyes going completely black and black flames tattoos form on his body. Lincoln looked at his dody in confusion but noticed the dragon was gone and was scared awake by a force of darkness surrounding him. "AHHHH!"

In the real world

Lincoln jumped up and hit the ground hard and then getting up only to see his mother, father, and the reaper. He didn't see the rest if his family there which caused him to get nervous thinking he was in trouble. " He..heay there mom and dad ummm were my sisters?" His parents looked at him narrowed eyes showing clear anger at him. " Oh hey son is that all you've got to say no **I'M SORRY FOR ALMOST DYING JUST TO GET A BETTER LOOK AT A FIGHT!!!** " Rita said but Lincolns father placed a hand on her shoulders and shakes his head." No sweetie, we have bigger things to talk about right now." Rita looked down and nodded at his statement knowing things are going bad, the reaper stepped up to Lincoln and looked him straight in the eye. Lincoln could fell the cold air on his skin and looked down which showed his body shirtless, but he knew for a fact he had it in when he woke up and while he was gathering what happened the reaper looked on a symbol formed on Lincolns back. " I knew it!"

Yo guys youth here and WOW man I've been wanting to make this one for a while. Just so you know the story being joined in the loud house is one of my own on WATTPAD known as WAR OF beta. As for anything else please comment if you like it or not and what you think will happen next oh and don't worry the vampiric House is still going to be well active.


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew it!" The reaper jumped up and started pacing around the room whispering to himself. (sigh) " OK Lincoln do you know what the beta is right." "YEAH I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT, the beta are a group of people who follow are ancestors lead when they killed the elemental beasts and took the elements for themselves they control fire, earth, water, and air with some exceptions using other things. pretty much like avatar the last air bender really" Everyone in his family just looked at him with confusion on their faces, lori looked at him with a smile. " Wow Lincoln you must really want to join in the beta don't you." She said catching the attention of the reaper and he looked at Lincoln smiling under his mask.

"Well Lincoln what if I tell you that you may have to join the beta due to my mistake." Lincoln just looked around at his family thinking for a second. " Yes yes without a doubt yes, but... why do I get to go to the beta." The reaper looked down and sighed closing his eyes and opening them again. " When I healed you part of my element went into you and formed it's own element, meaning it used to be mine but it changed to be yours."

"Wow so let me get this straight, our family has a history of nonelemental controllers and with one incident with one of the elemental dragons he has and element" Lisa said pulling out a needle taking some of Lincoln and the reapers blood for study, everyone just looked at her and she smiled neveroisly at her family. " Yes little one that pretty much everything I was going to say, but Lincoln if you do this you'll have to go to highschool with me and you older sisters to be in which ever path you choose. Lincoln shook his head quickly wanting to join the group of beast fighter as quickly as possible. " Wait!" Rita said in worry for her child. " Lincolns only eleven years old, how is he supposed to fight huge elemental beast?!" The reaper clearly picking up what was happening to this woman, 'she doesn't want her child hurt'.

" Ma'am I understand your concern but trust me he'll do fine and if your worried about him not handling a beast, I've seen seven year olds kill some with my own eyes." Rita looked at the man with fury in her eyes and he knew it's best to shut up, but he needed to explain things further. " Miss Loud I understand your angry, I was to at first when someone I love joined and I wanted her to quit emidatly and go home and be safe. But she didn't want me to fight alone and she had elements she wanted to use, if she didn't join there's no telling what would have happened in the long term." Rita gave him an icy cold stair only a mother could but sighed giving up after turning her head and seeing her only sons eyes in determanation just like hers used to be.

" I want everyone to leave the livingroom and go up stairs in Lori's and Leni's room so you want listen to me and Lincoln NOW!" Rita commananded and everyone including her husband left and let her talk with her son, she looked up the stairs to check and make sure no one was listening then turning to Lincoln. "OK sweetie it looks like your really going through with this but you should know that me and your father used to be in the beta ourselves." This caused Lincoln to look at her in shock and disbelief never knowing this information and he knew all the workers in beta history to learn from them. " I'll tell you the story of me and your father and how we really meet."

Flashback

We zoom in the town of Royal woods we see smoke coming from the down town area. " I NEED TWO MEN ON THAT BEAST AND THREE MOVING CIVILIANS OUT THE WAY!" A young woman with blonde hair bossing her men around. " YES MA'AM!" Her men got straight to work while she looked over and saw one beast by itself, she pulled out a standard beta sword made out of silver with a black and red handle for design.

She charged at the beast by her self and had made some pretty good damage to it and used her water element the best she could but sadly was gonna die. She looked at her men who had killed their beast but died doing so and now it was her turn, she noticed a huge shadow over her to which she closed her eyes and waited for death.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!**

She looked up and saw a young man with a shield holding the beast foot that was inches from her and with a flash he had cut it clean in half. She looked at this young man and it hit her who he was, he jumped and went off to fight the best who tried to kill her. This young man had brown hair was quit tall and had and green jacket with a black shirt and brown pants, he had a black and gold shield and on his jacket was the American and British patches with his cold as ice eyes.

' There's no doubt about it, this was the man everyone had talked about... this was Lynn loud aka the cold beast killer.' The young man walked away from the dead beast covered in blood and looked straight at her. " Commander Rita I need you to tell me what happened here." She didn't say a word back. Lynn sighed picking her up bridal style and taking her back to his dropship and back to her base.

Flashback end

" From there your father and I talked more till he had to leave and go back to Britain for his college freshman year, I was a senor in highschool at the time and went on to the beta until we meet up again." Lincoln just sat there with his moth wide open and shocked not knowing that his father was the cold killer. " Wait, what made you and dad give it up and why is dad... well dad now?"

She sighed knowing this was gonna happen "well one day after me and your father got married and had lori, he went on a dangerous mission that caused all of his beta memories to be forgotten. He still remembered his family though and came back to use." Rita said holding her chest thinking of the memories she had with him.

" He was still the same Lynn and with his memory gone I left the beta but we still get paid which is why we can afford to feed all you kids. "Lincoln just sat there trying to soak it all in at once 'so that's why she told us our family had no elements'. He took a deep breath and looked at her " I still want to go."

OK yeah guys youth here and wow man I've been busy with the Christmas stuff brush. But anyway if you want to read what the beta is and play a little catch with someone who already knows read Woman of War it's part of the war of beta universe on wattpad, I may make a summary of it but IDK comment if you want that and I'll see. Please comment what you want and let me know if any errors.


	3. chapter 3

One Week Later

Lincoln was in Vanzilla with Lori, Leni, luna, and luan all in the back seat while their mother drove the van that pulled up to the older sisters high school. There was the reaper with a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes in a black combat boots and black army ACU wear. The five look at the two with interest except Luna who was getting horny looking at this woman with intent of Fucking her all night.

" Welcome to Highschool Lincoln, I'm April and I'll be one of you instructors while your learning your element." The woman looked at the group and focused on Rita who quickly gave a stern look making the young woman back down, but she was laughing at the actions given to her. " Well Lincoln let's take you to the principal and set up your schedule for school her, but we only need ms loud and Lincoln." Rita and Lincoln left leaving lori, Leni, luna, and luan to talk about was happening.

"So I'll like what are we going to do if Lincys gonna do in the feta thing." The girls looked at each other. " Well I've literally been watching beta videos all this week and some were good but most in badly." This just made all of the sadder thinking if the worst possible things that could happen to their little brother and they nearly lost him from just eating a fight. " Look dudes the way I see it Lincolns been wanting to do this for a long time now, so the least we can do is show our support to bro." This still didn't stop the sadness they all felt knowing he would be in danger.

The reaper, april, Rita, and Lincoln walked out of the office with Lincoln holding a piece of paper showing his schedule.

1 period: History

2 Period: English/ Reading

3 period: Math

lunch

4 period: science

5 period: Beta training

"Here Lincoln you'll be doing this schedule and go on a two week trip with some other trainers to learn how to fight and handle everything the beta throws at you." April gave him a solute to which he gave right back and she walked away, Rita looked at the reaper with her arms crossed. " OK Tay you can stop with the mystery and take us to your office NOW."

This caused Lincoln to look confused at her and the reaper just started laughing at her. " OK commander I'll take you to my office and take off this little mask of mine." That's when Lincoln realized that everyone was looking at this man, some with hate and other in awe at who he was. He took Rita and Lincoln to an elevator and typed in a code that took them to the under ground base, lincoln looked at all the master and testers that were practicing or getting ready for their jobs.

They walked into his office and took a seat, the reaper took of his mask showing his face. " Now that this thing is off I have to know hows my old master doing." He asked looking at Rita with a smirk on his face knowing she would be annoyed with him. " He is doing fine and is pretty happy with his life, but enough about him when will Lincoln meet angle and shay." Lincoln was confused the second she called this man a different name. " Mom why did you call the reaper tay and why are you so loud and in charge. (pouns, oh my god I'm worst than luan)

"Oh my god commander you didn't tell him about me, oohh I'm hurt you didn't tell him about his god father." This caused her to rushed at him with a blade in her hand which came out of nowhere trying to kill the man, but he caught it with one hand with a smile on his face. "You need to shut the FUCK up you pussy little bitch, I didn't want this life to come back to me and my family especially you and your dragon." This caused the reaper to showing true anger in his face. " I just want lincoln and his sisters to know who his uncle is since we can't hide it any longer." He this shatters the swords in to pieces it the pieces with his bare hands and the sword seemed to fade away into nothingness.

" Uuuum mom where did you get that sword from?" Lincoln asked with fear in his voice and curiosity going through his mind about what the two said. " **YOU'LL LEARN IT IN YOUR TRAINING LINCOLN NOW SHUT UP!** " The two said clearly angry about the subject. " Look Rita you need to tell your kids the truth because master Lynn's memerory is coming back slowly but surely." Rita stopped and consequently thought about it and then it hit her. ' That's why his eyes have been getting colder and colder as time went on last week' She thought now knowing why all of this was happening.

With luna

' Damn who was that girl and when did she get her, she makes Sam look like a snake compared to a dinner.' While luna was thinking this her face was completely red and the girl she was thinking of was right next to her.

With lori

' I hope Lincolns ok with coming her, and he better be careful doing his training or I'm literally turn him into a human pretzel."

With luan

' I hope Lincolns ok, I heard beta trains tough so I told him to break a leg. Hahah I crack myself up.' She looked over and saw her older sister Leni in her class just doing make up not having scare in the world.

With Lincoln

" **YOU'RE KIDS DESERVES TO KNOW THE TRUTH!"** The young man said filled with anger. " **TELL THEM WHAT, THAT THEIR FATHER DIDN'T KILL JUST BEAST BUT MEN TO!"** She screamed out loud making everyone stop and look at her, lincoln just looked at her. " WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Hey guys youth here and as the rabbit hole gets deeper I just want you to know this an au of both the louds and war of beta so things may change. If you don't know what the beta is and would like a history lesson on the subject let me know in the comments and if you got any ideas put then in the comments as well. PIECE!


	4. Chapter 4

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?

This caused the two to stop and look at the White haired boy with stoic faces already knowing this information. " What do you men dad didn't kill just beast but men to." Rita sighed and shook her head while tay just had a smirk.

"See what happens when you don't tell your kids everything they need to." This gave tay a punch from the angry woman over his playfulness. "No this happened because you failed to protect him like a true tester or should I say hunter or does dragon master sound better." She looked at her son who had his eyes narrowed at her. " This is going to be another story."

Flashback

We see Lynn Sr walking behind a bloody man with a folder running for his life away from him they man ran into an ally away that was a dead end. "Well the beta didn't just have beast problems, but people problems to and as time went on some testers formed a group known as hunter today who don't kill now but their old name was beta killer. who killed no problem" Lynn Sr pulled out a gun aiming it at the man and pulled the trigger killing the man. He then grabbes the folder reading it a little confirming it's the one he needs and leaves the body for the maggots.

Flashback end

Tay looked at the two and looked at them with serious damaging voice demanding action. " As for him losing his memory yeah that was a beta killer thing, and it's gonna wear off pretty soon." Rita looked at him with confusion at what he said. " What do you mean, the report said he went in a secret mission and lost his memory in the process but it was completed." He just shook his head at her and pulled out Lynn Sr's file. " That's just standerd action with the beta killer, that and why Lincolns sister didn't get any element because the the father went through surgery that stops it from passing on. But it can be jump-started with you, me, or Lincoln."

The thee just were there, in their own heads thinking on this huge elephant in the room and the person responsible wasn't even there. Rita looked at her son as he walked up to the both of the and looked at them in the eyes. " I don't care what happens between dad and his history, and I know he won't go back to that life. Even if he did I don't think he can use his element if he hasn't used it in years." Tay walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "That's enough about the bad things, I think you should go home with your mom and get ready for tomorrow because your getting your ass kicked by my friend." This caused Lincoln to look at him in confusion and Rita laughed knowing who he was talking about.

Hours later

All ten sister ran in the house at the same time looking for their brother, to which their surprise when they saw him on the couch watching TV with their mom. All sisters gave sigh of relief knowing he was home and safe from harm.

The next day

Lincoln was walking in the front of the high school with Lori, luna, Leni, and luan who made sure he was fine before going to their school. The day went in with no problem what so ever, lincoln may hade been the new kid but that didn't mean he had problems getting around. He did all his other classes except one and it was beta training.

Lincoln put in the code he got from Tay and went down to the training room were tay, april, and a young man with brown hair brown eyes with the same outfit tay and April had on. " **GET YOU WHITE RABBIT LOOKING ASS OVER HERE NOW LOUD!** "This made Lincoln jump in fear and ran over to the man giving him a solute and the young man gave it back.

"Lincoln this is shay, an old friend and your instructor for first training before real training coming up." Tay said gesturing to shay. " **ENOUGH** **OF THE FORMALITIES MAGGOT DROP AND GIVE ME EIGHTY** " This made tay and April laugh as he started doing all his push ups while Shay barked at him.

After Lincoln finished his push ups he was in the arena training area with Shay looking at him with a crazed satanic smile. "All right loud your gonna summon your weapon and use your element, and your gonna do it now." The man said with voice smoth like silk compared to earlier while Lincoln was confused. "Uuuumm I don't know how to do that exactly yet."

'Oh he's fucked' tay and April thought watching Shay and Lincoln. Shays smile got even bigger then before if it was possible. "Oh is that so well then we'll have to do it the fun way." Shay summoned his weapons and looked at Lincoln. Shays weapons were dual pistols with the element air, he pointed it at Lincoln and started shooting at him.

Lincoln ran away from him dodging bullet after bullet till he hide behind a wall, but it meant nothing after shay blew it up. He fired one more and it hit Lincoln in the head knocking him out. But it wasn't over as his body got up and summoned a double sided scythe with white flames from it. His arms showed metal sharp pieces coming out of it, his eyes shot open but we're milky white.

 _" **NOW ITS MY TURN TO START BEATING AND ILL GIVE A FIVE MINUTE HEAD START.** " Five seconds later " **TIMES UP UGLY BASTARD.** " Lincoln ran to shay who tried shooting him but missed with how fast Lincoln was going, Shay looked up to see Lincoln above him and Lincoln swong his syph. _

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Shay looked confused as for why he wasn't dead, then turned to his side and saw his friend Tay in his dragon form blocking Lincolns scythe. " _That's enough for you, now go night night little dragon."_ Another scythe came of Tay's back and knocked Lincoln out.

You know the drill comment what you think and and keep on fighting


	5. Chapter 5

We see Lincoln in a dark void floating around surrounded by nothing but shards of memories. He looked at the shards noticing a few wasn't his memories but Tay's. "Where am I, what are these shard things for, why am I here, and when did I get here ." Lincoln touched one and it grew in size showing the event of the past. " **SO MANY QUESTIONS AND YET SO LITTLE TIME, BUT THATS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR SHARING A BODY.** " Lincoln turned around to see black small dragon with three tails and a stone in its forehead. "W-w-what are you?" The dragon smiled at the white haired boy and started to chuckle. " **I AM YOU AND YOU ARE ME, BUT I AM ALSO THE SON OF THE DEATH DRAGON AND NOW I AM UNDER SOME OF YOUR CONTROL BUT NOT ALL.** " The dragon closed it's eyes while moving it's head up only to change into a lincoln look alike with black hair, it's eyes were milky white it's smile was pure darkness just like his hair black.

" So w-w-w-what are you gonna do t-t-to me now since y-y-your here and what should I call you." The Lincoln look alike placed his hand on his chin looking up then snapped it's fingers. " **YOU CAN CALL ME KRITANTA OR KITE FOR SHORT, AND THE WAY I SEE IT WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT TO YOU OR ANYONE. WE CAN EVEN BRING THE DEAD BACK TO LIFE ON CERTAIN OCCASIONS, BUT DONT WORRY YOU'LL LEARN MORE ONCE YOU SLEEP AGIAN TONIGHT.** " Lincoln looked at him confused but saw a whit light which woke him up screaming. " Aaaaaahhhh!!!" He breathed out heavy and looked around to see tay, who had his mask on and his weapon out for an attack. "Lincoln is that you buddy, or is it that dragon?" Lincoln put his hands in the air showing surrender.

" It's me! It's me!" Lincoln showing he was in control and gains a smile from his teacher. "Phew thats a close call, I don't want to tell Rita that as soon as her son woke up I had to knock him out and she's on base too, close one." Rita busted in the room and looked at Tay and got closed to Lincoln looking for marks on his body. " Would you tell me why the FUCK Lincoln has a dragon in him that oddly reminds me of YOURS TAY!" rita clearly showing her displeasure in the events that happened when left alone for one day in the beta. "OK OK I'll explain."

At the house

Lynn Sr was alone in the loud house while everyone was away, he was in the basement washing clothes when he suddenly got dissy and fell to the floor. His entire body was in pain as he got into a position stop stop it only for a moment when the pain came back twice as worse.

'Why...why am I in so muck pain.' He was meet with the same voice as his but different. 'Becuase I'm in control now, and I think it's time to gain my abilities again' Lynn Sr was in shoke at the voice he heard. 'No your just a dream, a nightmare I buried years ago.' The voice began to laugh at Lynn who was trying and failing to keep control. 'Don't worry Lynn I'll handle everything' "So you just go to sleep." Lynn stood up even with the pain, opening his eyes showing atheir cold blue stair. "I'm back world, and soon so well the rest is to get ride of you corruption." He walked to the wall placing to in a crack and pulled a piece of it out from the rest revealing syringe filled with green liquid. "There's more than one way to gain your element back may old student reaper." He took the liquid in his body and quickly fell to the floor with sounds of his bones breaking. Seconds later high speeds of wind surrounded him, his bones was fixed minutes later as he stood up. "It's back!"

At the base medical wing

"And that's what happened" Tay explained looking at Rita with pleading eyes. Rita before she could say anything the alarm went off and Tay looked at his watch with a picture and areas coming up as urgent.

ALL TESTEES REPEAT ALL TEASTERS WE NEED YOU TO CONTAIN OR KILL A HIGH LEVEL ELEMENT CONTROLER KNOWN AS LYNN LOUD SR ASAP

This ranged through the halls and Tay along with Rita left to see what was going on. Rita came back to the beta the middle week Lincoln was knocked out to make sure it didn't happen without her being there for his safety.

The battle field

Lynn Sr was surrounded by either the living humans or the dead corps that used to be human lying on the ground. Along with thousands of beasts either dead or nearly, but one beast which looked to be made out of wind with cold blue eyes like Lynn's was under his control. He snapped his fingers and any other fighters left where felt with a huge force of wind to the face knocking the out or it was just enough to kill them half dying from damage they already took on. "IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME ANGLE, WHERE IS MY OLD STUDENTS YOU HOLD SO CLOSE."

A dropship landed on the ground which made Lynn smile as he knew who was coming for him. " Well if it isn't my students, who made me wait Oooohhhhh so long and my loving WIFE." As he said it, it happened. April, Tay, Shay, and Rita all walked out the dropship ship and looked at the once happy and hole man just thinking all together 'what the FUCK are we gonna do against him of all people.'

 ** _Yeah a cliffhanger, I know i know I'm an asshole. But an asshole who has trips to go on and people to see so yeah bye._**


	6. chapter 6

Lynn Sr looked at the group with a smile on his face and his head tilted over to the right slightly. "Oooh only four, is that all your gonna send? Because I just killed a shit tone of your men, beast and I'm still alive." Lynn Sr boasted over his killing of young men and women along with their beasts. The sky was cloudy until a little light came throw with a trail of fire right above them. The light came down twirling the flames as the remained only for seconds then... **BOOOOOOM**. A huge phoenix was in front of the group with a woman holding a sword of gold in her hands. "Yeah this should even things out, oh yeah almost forgot hey angle." Lynn's Sr was joking but the woman looking at him charged at him with her sword to which he caught it and smoke coming from his hands burning him.

"It's strange that the same man who taught me, my brother, and our friends would turn traitor to us only because of an old mission that isn't even needed." Angle kept swinging her sword only to have Lynn use his wind to block it every single time, but that didn't last long when everyone else started jumping in. Lynn's dragon flew into the air while angle phoenix followed and fought to keep its master safe from its sneakiness. Shay pulled out his guns and started firing bullets with his element air that was being blocked but was hitting Lynn's shield nonstop. This was nothing to Lynn he knew that almost evryone was going all out, all except his loving wife. Lynn jumped back and his dragon landed by his side angle and he phoenix did the same.

"No one here can kill me, the only one who could even compete is currently in the base resting as we speak, and to think my own flesh and blood to... such ashame I'll have to kill him when he's ready to die." Lynn got on his dragon and with one flap from it'swings was gone in a heart beat, Rita was on the ground crying but stopped. 'No I shouldn't be crying, because he's right and I have to ask my son something no child should ever do... kill for there parents and it has to be one of his parents at that.' She got off the ground and got on the dropship along with the other except angle who was calling for medical units for other schools.

Lincoln POV

'It's been five hours now, I hope their ok fighting dad.' Rita and Tay walked through the door and showed it on their faces pure saddness. "W...What happened to dad...mom." Rita looked down on the ground and Tay spoke up. " He's back to his old cold self and is going to do whatever it is to finish his mission from then, and no one can kill him except you-"

" LINCOLN... you... you... (shackly sighs)... You'll be with one of the dragons for two weeks and Finnish your training and fight your father after your completely finished training, but that means killing your first beast too so... if you excuse me." Rita ran out the room leaving Lincoln with an angry tay and a dreadful thoughtful mind.

Lincoln's eyes shoot open and he was freaking out. " THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE RIGHT I MEAN FOR ALL I KNOW ITS LUANS DUMB JOKES HAHAHA COME OUT LUAN!" This gave Lincoln a hard smack from one of his teacher shay who walked in the room while he was freaking out. " Listen here white rabbit the only reason your doing this is because no one else can, but... I can't give you a good side to this kid so you'll be leaving in three hours get in your uniform and move out." Shay said while tay just stood there looking at Lincoln.

" It's my fault... I should have done more but... he was my teacher... he knew things I had no idea of... and he was going to kill your mom." This made Lincoln look at Tay in angerfir what he said. " Is that true!" Tay shock his head up and down and looked at him dead eyed. " Your father has a blade in his shield only me and angle know about so when he threw it a certain way at her eight times and me and angle stopped it we knew he was going for the kill at her." Lincoln sat there in fear and rage at his father, love him or not death was too good.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Lincoln was on the dropship with other students who joined the beta and they landed at springhill college. Where there was army officers commanding the students. His training including nonstop running for four hours then three hours of combat to wrap it up with one hour of technology and fivefive hours of elemental fighting. Right no he was in elemental fighting and was fighting an earth user.

lincoln ducked as rocks and rocks were thrown at him, but one was a huge bolder and he knew he couldn't doge. Lincoln got in his right minded set and pushed his hands out making his flames come out which caught everyone's attention at the color. His flames forced the bolder to be melted down to nothing, he then lunged and pushed his opponent down to the ground declaring Lincoln the winner. 'I can't believe I'm spending two years in two weeks.' Lincoln thought and remembered what shay told him.

Flashback

"Listen Lincoln while your at advance training you'll be in a field made by the time dragon, it turns two years into two weeks with no change from your body."

Flashback end

Lincoln looked at the medical area where more than two hundred troops were moved there because of his dad and all it did was anger him.

 **Well this is turning to Lincoln pov mainly now. You know the back story and how Lincoln got her so now the story truly begins. Put in the comments what you think would happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lincoln was in the dropship ship with a blonde kid about his age with green eyes and the regular uniform. They were flying over the city and close to the shopping area were a beast was rising from out the ground.Lincoln had his eyes closed trying to hide his fear of fighting his first beast with a total stranger, 'remember your train Lincoln, remember your training Lincoln, remember your training-' " LINCOLN!" His eyes shot open when the blonde child shaking him only to see the ship crashing down. " We have to jump man its our only hope." With that said the two jumped out the dropship which crashed killing the pilot in a firey death. The looked up to see it was the beast that shot down their only way out.

Lincoln summoned his syph while the blonde pulled out a knife and they charged at the beast ready to fight it to the death. All you could here was the sounds of kicks, punches, and metal clashing against each other. Nothing could be done but wait the time out and fight till a weak spot could be found. The beast jumped up catching the blonde unaware and crushed his skull open in one move, lincoln had already dodged it and was a few feet away from the beast. The beast spun and with one hit of its tail knocked him on the ground, it looked over Lincoln ready to finish the job when it got the since if darkness and pain in its mid section. " **NOW ITS MY TURN** " Lincolns hand went straight through the back of the beast to the front. He smiled chaotically as he turned around seeing five more beast eating his blonde partner and laughed as he charged at the beast.

The beasts fought long and hard but Lincoln with the dragon using his mind and body didn't stand a chance. He was currently eating one of the beasts when he stopped and frowned knowing who it was " **ITS RUDE TO WATCH REAPER**." Tay walked up to him shaking his head at the dragon talking. " _It's rude to take over people bodies without condition or relation little dragon. But then again seeing how you only do out when he needs help I'll let it slide, but you and him need to set some ground rules for this power you let consume him."_ With that said Tay just rushed the dragon and with one swing to the head before it could even react knocked it out. Without warning Rita punched tay in the face for his actions against her son and later on held at him while Shay and April took Lincoln to the medical wing.

Lincoln had finished the mission and in turn passed his advance training, but his partner wasn't so lucky as his family had to bury him before he even became official. This time of year always made everyone sad due to the training, but it couldn't change due to the fact that the time dragon said if the beasts get tougher so should the training to kill them. Lincoln was at home reading a comic book in his underwear when that walked in with a sad look on her face, everyone knew why. Lynn Sr left and she has to find him and kill him or Lincoln does it. Lori blamed Lincoln at first for what happened to but after that told the hole family what happened she soon stopped and looked at everything he was going to have to do. After Rita told the kids she later on fond out that Lucy, lana, Lona, Lisa, and Lilly all had elements as well. The took them to the doctors at the base and as it turns out Lucy has been using wind subconsciously, that how no one could here her when she moved around the house. The other kids would have to wait some time out till they got theirs but it'll be worth it.

Lincoln got up and walked to his room and put on his clothes he grabbed his book bag, mad his hair nice and lefleft for school. Lori drove as always while luna, Leni, luna, and Lincoln sat in the back, they had already dropped Lynn Jr off along with the younger siblings. Lori drove in silence and no one spoke a word till luan saw something outside "yeah Lincoln do you get to test stuff out before they go public" Lincoln looked at her confused for a second " No why do you ask" .She smiled at him "Beta your a beta tester ha get it" everyone except Lincoln who laughed growned at her joke.

After pulling up and walking into the school Lincoln stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a girl his age with long blech blonde hair with a red top and blue jeans along with some black shoes, she had one green eye and an eyepatch covering the other one. She looked at him and smiled a lovingly, it was clear she was liking what she was seeing.

" Hi, my names Marcy Johnson and I've been transferred to your school in the beta program" she held out her hand and Lincoln grabbed it and shook it nervously "I hope you enjoy it here" Marcy shook her head and left Lincoln only to wink at him. Lincolns sisters shook him trying to get him to stop. " Well looks like bro has a thing for the new girl" luna said making her siblings sqill in joy.

Four hours later

Lincoln was sparing with Shay who had him conered till Lincoln hit his syph on the floor sending him flying. This lasted about five seconds then Lincoln rushed to shay with a slash, but shay blocked it with his guns and kicked himin the stomach to the ground. "That's enough for today kid let's take a break" Lincoln rose up holding his stomach that was in pain. Marcy walked in the train room too see Lincoln in the floor near shay, she evilly walking up next to Lincoln and kissed him on the lips. This made shashay furious and grabbed both of them holding them in the air " Lincoln why did you just kiss my niece" this left Lincoln confused for a second then " wait Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" Macy smiled at shay "hey uncle shay I've got used to that thing you gave me."

 **Wow I haven't put a love in there so I thought to put someone bold like Ronnie Ann but far more bolder.**


	8. chapter 8

Lincoln was in the middle of the street it with a beast smiling at him, so he knew this thing was smart. The beast had scales, three rows of sharp ass teeth, four legged with three tails. It ran at Lincoln who only kept jumping over it over and over and over agian, until one of its tail grabbed and throw him to a building. Lincoln caught a metal pole that spun him around until he went flying in the air, he looked to a building that had a flash if light only for it to be Marcy. Marcy had a black and gold sniper rifle and shot it that cut all the tails off the beast. Lincoln jumped into the beasts mouth and pulled out his syph, he found a good spot in the beast and started spinning in it. The syphs went right through it without a problem all the while Lynn Sr was in the shadows watching him but walked away shaking his head.

Lincoln walked out the decapitated beast and to Marcy who jumped towards him giving him a kiss on the lips. " What was that for" lincoln clearly confused about her action. " I just wanted to kiss you, it's not a crime is it?" Marcy was toying with him again and she's been doing it for far to much lately. She'd go to the movies with him and rub his dick to make him hard and run away when the movies done. She's been making him horny as hell and just running or making an excuse, it was just her thing and Lincoln was about to have enough of it.

It was the next week and Lincoln was with Marcy were they were going home to studying history for the beta for exams coming up. " So wait let me get this straight ,Tay, shay, you, April, mom, your mom, and dad were all in a war. Lincoln said in a loud voice outside of school walking home with Marcy.

"Yes they were, you see Tay aka the reaper joined the beta the day after his parents went missing, after that he fought beast and people which went to a war. While this was happening your mom know as tears and dad know as drag, it was originally thought he used fire or earth but it wasn't, they went to fight against North Korea who invaded America in a war effort, they won but your father came back from cold to open hearted" angle said thinking of the war. "We lost alot of lives, including the time, holy and demon dragons, along with my sister, father and brother, but that's enough on my side if you want to know the stories ask Tay"

Lincoln shook his head in agreement. When he got home he went to his room and pulled out a Royal note nine (you know what it is) and called Tay.

 **Ring** **Ring** **Ring** " huh hello... huh... why do you want to know that... fine." Tay and just woke up from his bed with April naked on the other side.

 **OK this part is him telling his story so yeah skip if you want** I was in my senior year of high school and my parents were missing along with the fact I had gained my element the next day and fought a beast to

angle, your mom and dad asked me to join the beta and I thought about it to later on joining it

you already know how to training works but with the dragon, mine like yours was unique training in its own way

so after seeing my true future love and shay go join in and taking them to kill their first beast the war came in weeks

under the manipulation of the war dragon the earth dragon came for me and the base which civilizens thought was school rivalry, but we actually lost lives

they kidnapped shay and beat him near death causing some small mental problems but his still stayed he was just crazy as you have seen and that was after they killed someone transfering from them to us

after that they killed the time dragon aka angles dad but he took the leaders leg and two hundred men with him but the leader... she lived and had a kid with the earth dragon

I killed the war dragon and we faked the earth dragons death to keep balance in the world and him and the leader who killed time had a kid

the only reason he did this was to stop the corruption, a dragon that was protected by snake another dragon who did it because time asked her to so the two women watched each other like mother and daughter

but we had to kill corruption to stop her war of wiping out all of humanity, so we killed snake and we killed corruption

that's after corruption and snake killed zombie a man who took damage like his name and Bezerker two amazing fighters only for us to find out Bezerker had knocked up angles sister demon and her daughter who you know as Marcy

corruption was cruel though... her cruelest thing I've known her to do was bring back Bezerker and zombie to fight demon knowing she wouldn't fight back so shay's wife had to kill them

but that's a long time ago and this is something different so fight and live for you and marcy

 **It's over** Lincoln was in his room on his bed with his mouth wide open thinking ' the fuck did I get myself into'


End file.
